


Dead Man Walking (part one in the series)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There is a bidding war going on between heaven and hell for Sam's soul but Dean can offer Crowley something even heaven or hell hadn't put on the bidding table. Purgatory. Will Dean be able to find that place in order to save his little brother's sould from going to the highest bidder or will he find another way that wouln't end the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Okay Sammy, now what we need to do is find out how the hell to get your soul back without punching the fucking clock for Crowley.”

 

Sam stares at his older brother blankly and nodded his head. 

 

Both Winchesters are taken by surprise by Castiele’s sudden presents.

 

“Damn it Cas?” Dean bitched. “How many times have I told you not to just pop in like that?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Said Castiel in his usual monotone. “But I have some information regarding Sam’s soul.”

 

Both men perked up. “And?” Dean risked.

 

“And Crowley has it.” Answered Castiel.

 

Dean blinked disbelievingly at Castiel. “No shit Sherlock, we already covered that.”

 

“Yes.” Continued Castiel. “But did you know that there is a bidding war going on between heaven and hell for Sam’s soul?”

 

“What?” Sam started.

 

“What would they want with Sammy’s soul?” Asked Dean.

 

Castiel took a deep breath. “Sam put Lucifer back in the cage when he tossed himself in that hole. He has impressed both heaven and hell for defeating him. Now they want to make his soul a warrior to fight on their side. They have already put his soul on the market. He is what they consider to be a very valuable product.”

 

“Who’s in charge of this bidding war?” Asked Sam.

 

“Crowley.” Answered Castiel.

 

“How much do they want for him?” Asked Dean hoping there is a way that he could bargain for his little brother’s soul.”

 

Castiel sighed, dreading giving the two men his answer. “The price is too high even you could never come up with what they want for it.”

 

“HOW MUCH?” Yelled Dean. He was tired of Castiel being so damned cryptic.

 

Right now, heaven and hell are negotiating a deal with Crowley.. That‘s all I know.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well if you don’t know how much his soul is going for, then how do you know if it is too high for us to afford it?”

 

Castiel cocked his head to the side. “We aren’t talking about money here Dean.”

 

“THEN WHAT?” Dean demanded.

 

Castiel was getting annoyed with Dean’s interrogation. “I DON‘T KNOW. IF I KNEW, I WOULD TELL YOU.”

 

Dean turned towards his soulless little brother. “What did Crowley tell us that he wanted us to find for him? He said we were his employees?

 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Purgatory?”

 

Dean snapped his fingers. “Exactly. He told us that if we found Purgatory for him, he would give you back your soul.”

 

“So he had already made the deal with you?” Asked Castiel confused.

 

“Yes.” Both men answered.

 

“But Purgatory is a hard place to find.” Castiel continued. “What does he plan on doing with it if you do find it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Answered Dean. “But I’m not going to let him sell my brother’s soul to the highest bidder.”

 

Castiel grew concerned, “But if you do find Purgatory and you hand it over to him, it may be the end of all mankind on earth and in heaven.”


	2. Chapter 2

“That is why we need you.” Responded Dean. “While we are negotiating a deal with Crowley, we need for you to find a way we could get back Sam’s soul.”

 

“But how?” Asked Castiel.

 

“I don’t know.” Answered Dean. “Use what ever angel mojo you can to find a way to give Sam back his soul because no matter who wins, we are all screwed.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” And with that, Castiel was gone.

 

Sam looked at his older brother. “So what now?”

 

“Now, we call Crowley.” Answered Dean as he started putting the symbols on the floor and did his usual summoning chant.

 

Instead of Crowley popping into their room, he popped them in a white negotiating room out in the middle of nowhere.

 

Sam looked confused. “Where are we?”

 

Dean was about to answer when Crowley verbally stepped in. “Planet Krypton.”

 

Both men’s eyebrows arched simultaneously.

“Wow, you humans really are stupid.” Crowley chuckled. “You’re in Antarctica.” 

 

“So there is no planet…..” Dean started.

 

Crowley interrupted by laughing more. “What can I help you boys with?”

 

Sam was about to speak when Dean stopped him. “Let me.”

 

Sam nodded in response.

 

“We want to buy Sam’s soul back.” Demanded Dean.

 

Crowley tapped his glass. “Oh yea and what do you have to offer that would interest me?”

 

“You can have mine and I promise no one will pull me out.”

 

Crowley laughed again. “Oh Dean, we don’t take exchanges. You’re soul is not as valuable as your brother’s.”

 

“Then what do you want for it?” Dean asked ignoring Crowley’s sarcasm.

 

“You couldn’t afford it.” Said Crowley shaking his head.

 

“Try me.” Demanded Dean.

 

“Wow, you are a persistent one.” Remarked Crowley “But right now I am in the middle of negotiations.”

 

“What ever they want for Sammy’s soul, I’ll match it. No, I‘ll double it.”

 

Crowley gave a mocking smile. “Sammy’s soul? Awe, a nick name of endearment.”

 

Dean ignored him. “What do they want for it?”

 

“Now Dean.” Crowley clicked. “I am not allowed to give out that kind of information about my clients. What they offer me is strictly confidential.”

 

Dean considered this. “Okay but I have an offer for you that even they can’t even match.”

 

Crowley paused. “Excuse me gentleman but I need to speak with these two in private.” Then he snapped his fingers and the room was empty.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Purgatory.” Was Dean’s final answer.

 

“Purgatory? So you two know where this is?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Not yet but we are looking and when we find it, we will hand over the location to you. You said it yourself that you will give us back his soul if we found you Purgatory.”

 

“That I did say. You two catch on rather quick. I tell you what, I’ll put off the negotiations until you find me Purgatory but don‘t keep me waiting too long. The clock is ticking. Tic toc, tic, toc.”

 

“Why are you more concerned about selling my soul to the highest bidder if it is so valuable? You’re the king of hell, why don’t you want it to fight on your side?” Sam’s question almost earned him a kick in the ankles by his big brother.

 

“Because Moose. I don’t care who wins. No matter what the outcome is, I will die unless you find me Purgatory. It is the only place that will not be caught in the cross fire. It’s also a place where souls linger. They don’t go to heaven or hell. They go to Purgatory. How many hauntings have you stopped in one year alone?”

 

When both men did not answer Crowley continued. “Okay, where do those spirits come from that haunt people?”

 

No response just more staring.

 

“Wow. You two really are stupid. Let me give you a hint. Purgatory. It’s a place between heaven and hell. It’s where souls reside until a permanent placement is found. In purgatory, there is a very thin barrier allowing them to haunt the place where they have died. You salt and burn their bones to finally put them at rest. Where do you think their souls go then?”

 

Before either men could answer, Crowley continued.

 

“There’s only two places boys. Heaven or Hell. Purgatory like I said is merely a waiting room and once I get my hands on it, I will thicken its barrier and turn it into my new hell. Most all souls go to Purgatory to wait until they are called to go to one place or anther. With Purgatory as my new hell, all souls that go there will be mine. No more souls from there will enter heaven.”

 

“A waiting room for what?” Asked Sam.

 

“Haven’t you been paying attention?” Chastised Crowley. “They wait for ghost busters like you two to send them to their rightful destination. Good or bad, they all go there and wait. None of them are at rest because of it so they choose to haunt.”

 

“But Sam and I…. We didn’t go to Purgatory. We went straight to hell.”

 

“That’s because you sold your soul and moose here jumped in the hole. You already belonged to us.”

 

“What’s happening with Sam’s soul right now?”

 

“Other than him being locked in the cage with Lucifer? Same thing you went through but it’s not demons tearing him apart. It’s the devil himself.”

 

“What about Michael?” Asked Sam.

 

“Okay. Enough chit chat boys. You find me Purgatory, give me it’s location and Sam’s soul is all yours to do with it as you please.”

 

Before both men could respond, they were back in their motel room where they found Castiel sitting in one of the chairs waiting for them jumped up. “Where were you two?”

 

“Having a meeting with Crowley.” Answered Dean. “So did you find anything?”

 

“Right now, I have a few of my brother’s and sisters who are willing to help.” Answered Castiel.

 

“Go on.” Dean urged. 

 

“This is a problem too big for us to handle on our own so we are looking for our father.”

 

“But God’s gone a wall.” Responded Dean. “We couldn’t find him during the apocalypse, what make you think you could find him Now?”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel cocked his head and gave them a quizzical stare. “Because God is the one who had built Purgatory. If Crowley gets his hands on it, there will be no more souls entering heaven.”

 

“But I don’t get this.” Responded Dean confused. “Everyone is saying that Purgatory is a waiting room but why is it that when Sam and I died more than once as we were told, we went straight to heaven?”

 

“You didn’t go straight to heaven.” Answered Castiel. “You went to Purgatory first. You just don’t remember.”

 

“Okay, so now what?” Asked Sam.

 

“I will look for the father like I said. But I must ask this question Sam, when Sam didn‘t respond. Are you sure you want your soul back?”

 

Sam looked at him confused so Dean answered. “What kind of question is that Cas? It’s his soul, why wouldn’t he want it back?” 

 

Castiel looked at them sympathetically. “Because the information I got on Sam’s soul is that it is damaged from the torture it is enduring.”

 

“But I went through the same thing.” Argued Dean “And I think I’m handling it quite nicely.”

 

“You were tortured by lower level demons Dean. He is being tortured by Lucifer himself so there is a slight difference.”

 

“Well, he wants his soul back.” Argued Dean once again. “I want him to have his soul back and we will deal with the aftermath. I will help him deal with it.”

 

Castiel nodded mutely and was gone.

 

“Do you think he’s going to find God?” Asked Sam.

 

“He seems pretty damn sure of himself.” Responded Dean.

 

“So…. Do we just sit and wait or…. What?” Sam didn’t trust his own instincts since that was gone along with his soul. 

 

“Nope.” Answered Dean. “Now we look for Purgatory.”

 

“So where do we start?” Asked Sam again. If his soul was still intact, he would have felt pretty stupid asking Dean every move he was supposed to make.

 

Dean stared at his little brother in disbelief. “So let me get this straight. You’re not even going to ask me why? You’re just going to follow me no matter what I say?”

 

Sam nodded. “Pretty much.” Then. “Look Dean. Without my soul, I can only do three things in which I’m good at…. Hunt, fight and kill. I can’t feel anything when I do it so I just follow orders because I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong.”

 

“So basically I’m your conscience.” 

 

“Yea.”

 

“So but you made a choice.” Dean pushed. “You chose to stay with me instead of with Samuel. Why?”

 

“Because what you said made perfect sense. While Samuel was kidnapping those things we have been hunting and torturing them for information, he wouldn’t tell me where and you were the one that told me that he was shady and he was hiding something. I could tell by the sound of your voice that you were the one who was being honest so the logical thing to do was to stay with you.”

 

Dean nodded. “Well, I’m glad that even with your soul gone, you still have brains but no matter what anybody says to you, Samuel or anybody else, you don’t listen to them unless I tell you to. You got that?”

 

“Yea Dean, I got it.”

 

“Okay, now I have some questions for you and I want you to answer them honestly okay?”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam nodded.

 

“Why didn’t you want me to know about Samuel’s plan? Why was it your idea to keep me in the dark about it?”

 

“Because I thought that if you were to know, you would stop us.”

 

“Well, you were right about that. Now that we are a team again, you will always be honest with me, no more secrets. Okay?”

 

“Okay, no more secrets.” Sam promised.

 

“Good now before we leave, I want you to take a shower. You’re starting to smell a little ripe.” Instructed Dean. “How long has it been since you’ve taken one anyway?”

 

Sam looked down before looking back up into Dean’s eyes. 

 

“At all?” Dean asked in disbelief when his little brother didn‘t answer. “Have you even changed your clothes? That’s gross Sammy. Even without a soul, you still need to take care of yourself.”

 

“I was too busy hunting and it’s only been a couple of weeks since I showered.”

 

“Well, you’re getting one now before we leave because I am not sitting through a whole drive with you smelling like that. Do you need my help?”

 

“No. I’m perfectly capable of taking a shower without your assistance.”

 

“Then go. I’ll still be here when you get out and wash behind your ears.”

 

Sam didn’t respond to that last comment. He only grabbed himself a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

 

A half hour went by and the shower was still running. “You think this is funny?” Crowley’s sudden voice made Dean nearly jump out of his skin.

 

“That depends. What?” Asked Dean, hiding his annoyance at being taken by surprise.

 

“What I’d like to know.” Responded Crowley ignoring Dean’s smartass come back. “Is how you managed to pull it off?”

 

Now Dean was confused. “Pull what off?”

 

“How did you manage to get your brother’s soul back?” Asked Crowley not hiding the venom in his voice. “No one could pull that off, not a demon and certainly not any of your angel buddies unless….” Then Crowley’s eyes lit up with horror.

 

“He’s right.” Came another voice in the room.

 

“Geeze.” Dean huffed. “It’s a good thing I emptied my bladder a half hour ago or you would have made me piss my pants. What are you doing here Cas?”

 

“He’s right.” Repeated Castiel ignoring Dean’s previous comment. “No one could pull that off but the only one who is higher up.”

 

“You mean….?” Dean started.

 

“Yes.” Answered Castiel. “The father himself.

 

Dean stared in disbelief. “So you’ve found him?”

 

“No. But the word is, the father has rewarded him for putting Lucifer in his cage by returning him his soul and any demon who tries to harm your brother, and that includes you Crowley, will be dealt with harshly.”

 

Crowley’s eyes lit up with horror before growing dark again. “It doesn’t matter. His soul is already damaged and broken. Have fun putting Humpty back together again.” 

 

Before Dean could respond Crowley had disappeared.

 

“So now what?” Asked Dean.

 

“Now, you help him heal.” Answered Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

“There’s something you’re not telling me Cas.” Accused Dean. “So out with it.”

 

“Because your Grandfather had been helping Crowley in keeping your brother’s soul hostage, word is our father had sent him to the cage to be tortured by Lucifer.”

 

“What about Michael? ”

 

Castiel knew that his real concern was over their youngest brother Adam. “Michael will remain in the cage but Adam’s soul is at peace back in heaven. You should go and take care of Sam. He needs you.”

 

Dean was about to open his mouth once again but Castiel had vanished.

 

The shower was still running. His brother never took this long in the shower and if he got his soul back like Castiel and Crowley had said, then Sam is going to need him now more than ever.

 

Dean opened the bathroom door slightly, squeezing his body through the crack. He could seen his little brother’s silhouette through the shower curtain. He looked a lot shorter. What did they do? Shrink him? Mused Dean to himself. Then he slid the shower curtain to the side and stared in horror at his little brother’s huddled form.

 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, “Sammy?”

 

No response.

 

Dean reached out to touch his little brother’s wet hair and Sam shrunk away beneath his touch so he reached over to turn off the shower that had run ice cold before grabbing his little brother by his forearms and pulling him up against him. “Let’s get you dressed.” He whispered as if Sam were a little child.

 

He led his little brother from the tub and onto the bathroom floor with no resistance. Then he sat him down on the toilet with the lid down and proceeded to dry him off. When he was finished, he put his little brother’s blue jeans on him, allowing him to go commando. 

 

When he was finished getting Sam dressed, he led him out of the bathroom. “It’s okay baby.” Dean crooned although Sam didn’t make a sound. “I gotcha.” 

 

Dean remember the first time he got out of hell, he just wanted to lay there curled into a fetal position and cry for what it’s worth but he was not allowed that luxury. His main concern was to get back to his Sammy and find out who or what dragged him out of hell but for his little brother, it was different. He wasn’t alone and if he needed to do that, then it was okay. He’ll be there to help him heal no matter how long it takes. Everything else could wait, right now, his main job was to take care of his little brother.

 

“Come on baby.” Dean crooned in his little brother’s ear as he put his arm around him in a sideways hug. “You can let go now. I’m here.”

 

When Sam’s body began to shake beneath his touch, “You need to lay down?”

 

Sam nodded keeping his eyes frozen straight forward. 

 

Dean laid his little brother down on the bed and wasn’t surprised when Sam curled into a fetal position, holding onto himself as if he were afraid if he let go, he’d break apart so he curled his body protectively around his little brother’s.

 

Sam let out a choked sob as his body began to shudder. Dean tightened his hold pulling him into his heat. 

 

Sam responded by turning towards his big brother and buried his face into the crook of his neck sobbing profusely as he clung to him in desperation.

 

Dean’s hand came up to cup the back of his little brother’s head lovingly, stroking it, holding on to the curls at the end. He could feel his own heart breaking as he listened to fearful cry in his Sammy’s voice. They tortured his Sammy. And the torture was worse than the ones he endured from his stay in hell. Dean held his little brother tight allowing the damn to break as he cried along with Sam.”

 

“Help me.” Pleaded Sam. “Help me forget.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean nodded his tear streaked Cheek against his little brother’s. What ever Sammy needed, he’ll give it to him but what did he need? How did he want him to help his little brother forget?

 

As if to answer his unvoiced question, Sam’s hips thrust forward.”

 

“Is this what you want?” Dean whispered in his little brother’s ear as he reached down to caress Sam’s length.

 

Sam responded with a quiet moan as he nodded.

 

Dean pulled back to look at his little brother’s tear soaked eyes. “What ever you need Sammy, What ever you need.” Then he leaned in, his breath ghosting across his little brother’s lips as he placed a chaste of kiss on them. Sam’s tongue snaked out tracing the bottom of his lip to taste the flavor that his big brother left behind. Dean leaned in again catching his little brother’s tongue between his lips. Sam held onto his big brother as the kiss deepened moaning quietly into his big brother’s mouth. Dean started tracing along his little brother’s jaw line with his index finger not breaking their lip connection.

 

Sam’s hips thrust forward once again as Dean slid his knee gracefully up the inside of his little brother’s thighs pressing it against his denim clad dick. Sam moaned again as he started riding his big brother’s knee. 

 

Dean pulled back from the kiss just a fraction of an inch, placing a trail of kisses along his little brother’s jaw line. Sam rolled his eyes as he let out a breathy moan feeling his brother pull him back into his heat.

 

Dean’s tongue snaked out to taste the curve of his little brother’s neck where it meets the shoulder blade. “Help me forget.” Sam murmured in his big brother’s ear. 

 

Dean nodded in response 

 

Sam rolled his eyes once more as he lolled his head back as Dean’s tongue started drawing little circles.

 

Dean could feel his little brother cock growing harder against his knee as he started pressing it up against him. Sam’s breath caught at the feel of the friction. “Anything for you baby.” Dean whispered into the hollow of his little brother’s neck as he began to suck the delicate skin, teeth barely grazing against the moving vein. Tongue tracing once again across his little brother’s jaw line and along the shell of his ear.

 

Sam thought he was going to loose it when he felt it big brother grab his ear lobe between his teeth nipping at it gently. His eyes were heavily lidded with lust as he felt his big brother gently maneuvering him on his back. Before Sam could whimper at the loss of connection, Dean’s body was already covering his. Head bent down as he was sucking at the dip of his little brother’s neck. It was hard to break that connection because his Sammy tasted so fucking good.

 

Dean started rolling his hips grinding it into his little brother’s. Sam moaned his approval. Lip curled in a seductive sneer making him look so fucking hot and sexy. He wanted to take his little brother right then and there but he knew he needed to go slow. This is for Sammy, not himself. This was to help his little brother to forget.

 

Dean lifted himself up pressing a trail of kisses down his little brother’s chest, tongue swirling on the heated flesh beneath each kiss. Sam’s chest came forward slightly lifting off the bed while his head remained glued to the pillow.

 

Dean tilted his head up and smiled at his squirming little brother. Then he bent down again, teeth grazing along Sam’s knobs, nipping at them not hard enough to cause pain, only enough to cause sexual arousal. Sam moaned as his hips thrust forward, his cock painfully strained against the denim stretched a crossed it. His eyes pleading with his brother to set it free from it’s denim prison. Dean obliged by flipping his little brother’s button open follow by unzipping his jeans. Then he reached down and took his little brother’s length in his fist, pulling the skin of the shaft over the leaking head. “P-please Dean. I n-need you inside me.” His little brother stammered.

 

“Are you sure? Because it’s gonna hurt…. A lot.” Dean warned.


	8. Chapter 8

“Not compared to what I’ve been through.” Those words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

 

Dean looked down, sadness resting in his eyes. “Please Dean. Help me.”

 

Dean pulled his little brother’s jeans down followed by his own. “Okay little brother, just hold still.” Instructed Dean as he got off of Sam’s bed and came back with the lube. “I’m going to start you off easy but if the pain gets to be too much, you let me know, okay?”

 

Sam swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bouncing followed by a nod of his head. 

 

“Okay.” Continued Dean. “We’ll start with one finger.” Then he lubed up his index finger and rested it outside his little brother’s hole. Tickling the outside. Sam’s body squirmed in response causing Dean to chuckle. Finally he added a little pressure and felt that puckered opening sink in as the tip of his index finger made its way in the outer wall.

 

Sam’s body tensed causing Dean to look up. “You okay?”

 

Sam held up his index finger as a silent gesture that his big brother should wait until his body got used to the intrusion. Then he took a deep breath and let it out in one long haul causing his body to relax. Then he nodded.

 

Dean’s index finger pushed a little deeper past the first wall. It was pressing against the first ring of muscles when Sam’s body tensed once again. Dean looked up. Waiting for Sam to signal it was okay to continue. When his brother nodded again, Dean pushed past the first ring of muscles, massaging his finger back and for against the inner walls of his little brother’s opening until he made it past the second ring. Sam’s body remained relaxed. Dean started moving his index finger in circle until he found his little brother’s prostate.

 

Sam’s hips came off the bed. “Like that. Just like that.” 

 

Dean smiled and started playing his index finger against that prostate. Sam grabbed his own leaking dick for the fear he was going to cum right then and there. “Okay,” Instructed Dean. “I think you’re ready for the second finger.”

 

By this time, Sam’s chest was heaving as his body began to shudder. With his eyes glazed over with lust, he nodded jerkily. 

 

Dean lubed up his second finger and gently pushed forward to meet the first one that was still cradled in his little brother’s heat. Sam’s body tensed. Dean raised his eyes and looked at his little brother with concern. “Just a sec.” Came Sam’s broken breath so sedated with arousal. “Just a sec. Okay…. Go ahead.”

 

Dean complied and pushed forward. 

 

Sam’s hips bucked of the bed letting his big brother know that he had once again found his prostate. The way his little brother’s sweaty body glistened from the sun bleeding through the curtains and the way he was wreathing beneath him caused Dean’s dick to twitch, begging for attention but this was unlike the many fucks he found at the bar. This was his Sammy and he was going to drag this out as slow as his little brother wanted and he will make sure this is one memory he would have to drown out the one he had in hell. This wasn’t about sex. This was about healing.

 

Dean started scissoring his fingers against his little brother’s sweet spot. Sam’s breathing became ragged as he struggled to hold on. “You ready for the third one?” Asked Dean. Waiting for his little brother’s permission, not wanting to go to fast.

 

“Yes.” Came Sam’s immediate response.

 

His big brother lubed up his third finger pushing it into his little brother’s puckered opening. Sam didn’t tense up this time. Instead he welcomed it with a desperate, seductive moan.

 

The third finger didn’t stay inside as long as the other two because his little brother was on the edge of having an orgasm so finally he pulled out causing Sam to whimper at the loss. “Shhh.” Dean crooned as he placed the flat of his hand on his little brother’s abdomen. “I’m going to enter you now.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean lubed up his painfully hardened cock. Man that sonofabitch was as hard as a rock. Even with all the one night stands he’s picked up from the bar, he never got that hard. Then he pushed forward allowing only the head in before he stopped waiting for his little brother to get used to the intrusion. Sam didn’t even tense once. Instead, his body was begging for entry, Dean obliged, pushing forward all the way to the hilt. Sam’s legs shot up, wrapping themselves around his big brother’s waist the heel of his feet pressed against the small of Dean’s back. 

 

Dean started moving, sliding all the way out and slamming back in, the weight of his balls smacking against his little brother’s ass.

 

Sam’s body started to heat up more as he started fucking himself on his big brother’s dick. 

 

Sam moaned Dean’s dick collisioned against his prostate. His hips bucked up as the room began to swirl around him. Liquid heat coming at both men in waves.

 

Sam’s hands shot forward in an attempt to grab himself but Dean gently brushed them away. “It’s okay baby. I gotcha.” His big brother’s voice was heavy with lust.

 

Sam’s hips were rolling forward fucking his dick into his big brother’s fist.

 

Both men rocking. Pupils blown. Sam grit his teeth trying to keep himself from breaking apart. “Okay Baby.” Moaned Dean. “I want you to cum with me. Can you do that? Let me see how pretty you are when you cum.”

 

Sam nodded his response.

 

None of the men noticed when the sun finally went down not that it mattered to them. Sam’s body began to shudder against the night and his asshole clinched around his big brother’s dick as Sam felt like he was having an out of body experience right before he blew his load. Dean followed suit. Both men felt like they were being split apart atom by luscious atom and then they floating on a cloud of ecstasy Dean riding his little brother through the after shocks bringing them both back down gently ending it with one final quiver before collapsing on Sam. Hair bathed in sweat as he buried his face in the crook of his little brother’s neck. 

 

As they both came all the way down, breathing evened out, Dean moved to his little brother’s side pulling Sam’s body into his heat letting the taller man rest his head on his chest.

 

“So you gonna tell me?” Asked Dean arms holding his little brother close.

 

“Huh?” Sam asked confused.

 

“Hell.” Dean responded. “Do you wanna tell me about it because I can relate. You don’t have to worry about me not understanding since I’ve been through it you know.”

 

“You remember what you told me about your experience in hell?” Sam asked without looking up.

 

“Yea.”

 

“Picture that, magnified times ten.”

 

“Jesus Sam.” Dean sobbed. “I am so sorry.”

 

Sam looked up at his older brother. “It’s not your fault Dean. I made a choice to jump into that hole.”

 

“But I should not have let you say yes to Lucifer.”

 

“Dean. I made a conscious decision. I knew exactly what I was doing. I would have eventually said yes anyway. It was only a matter of time.”

 

“But it’s my job….” Dean started.

 

“No,” Interrupted Sam. “It’s not your job to protect me against everything. You have done more than anyone I know when it comes to protecting your brother.”

 

“Did they ever try to make you a deal?” Asked Dean ignoring his little brother’s previous statement.

 

“No.” Sam answered. “They were training me for the upcoming war between heaven and hell. They thought to turn me into a warrior of hell, they would have to break me, make me forget everything I ever knew and turn me into the ultimate demon.”

 

“Jesus Sam.” Dean breathed. “How were you able to hang on?”

 

“All I could think about was you.” Sam answered.

 

Dean tightened his arms around his little brother. “Are you okay?”

 

Sam shrugged. “Not completely but I will be.”

 

Dean sighed against his little brother’s hair. “Well then, you can sleep with me. I’ll keep the bad dreams away.”

 

Sam kissed the crook of his big brother’s neck in response before burying his face in it, tightening his arms around his chest as both men laid there allowing sleep to over take them.

 

 

End


End file.
